Heart of Ice
Heart of Ice is the eighteenth chapter of Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. Synopsis Nathan unlocks the secret of the Cintamani Stone in an ancient ice cave, revealing what had happened to Schäfer's expedition. Walkthrough As the chapter begins head into the doorway and into the large chamber. Stand on the square to the left as to lower the wall to the right where Tenzin needs to go. Head up the path and leap across to reach the stone panels that have popped out of the wall. Quickly climb up the wall before it pops back in. Leap over the next few wooden poles that jut from the mountain wall to reach the area with the large cylinders. Head down the stairs to the right of where you first see the cylinders and pull the lever. Doing that moves Tenzin's and he does the same for you. Go back up the stairs and leap across the cylinders to reach the other side. Climb up the wall with the bricks sticking out of it to reach the room with the enormous cogs in it. Follow the path that the cogs lead you on. When you reach a wooden wheel hop over to the platform on the other side when the broken section appears then keep moving through the cog room. When you reach a wooden cross shaped platform look to a nearby wall and leap to the pole there. Keep moving along the cogs and the various climbing points. As you encounter a flat cog with a rope hanging nearby leap over to it and swing to the platform across the way. It breaks away leaving you on a cog that's heading down. Drop from it to regain your footing. Keep moving forward and ride the cog up to the next level. Proceed through a few more cogs to reach a ledge with a lever. Pull the lever and watch as Tenzin pulls the one near him as well which unfortunately breaks the bridge you needed to use. Drop down the nearby ladder and use to reach the lower level. Head over the pole and use it to reach another area with more cogs. Ride the next few cogs to move further in the area. Continue forward to reach an area with a multitude of small platforms. Hop across this room by using the platforms and swinging poles to reach Tenzin on the other side. Enter the temple where you find Shafer's search party. Prepare for a battle against Yetis after you pull the lever in the large chamber. You'll be facing a couple of Yeti in this chamber. They toss large items at you and are generally mean. Use the same tactics that you used in your earlier Yeti encounter in the last chapter, running and gunning, to weaken them. Just as you think you've defeated the Yetis, you've got to shoot one off of the stone platform you ride up to end the chapter. Category:Chapters in Among Thieves